Scouts
Scouting is the primary gacha element and method of obtaining new players and outfits. Besides Friend Scout, Scouts are only available for a certain period of time. However, old outfits may still return through Revival Scouts. There are multiple different types of Scouts, which will be covered below. Regardless of Scout differences, it is recommended to Scout for Outfits of players you like. Scouts typically grant 1 Dream Ticket per Scout. Dream Tickets do not expire and may be used at the Exchange for Fame and Trust items, as well as exclusive Uniforms. Exceptions are noted below. If you obtain an Outfit, but do not own that player's Venus (default) Uniform, you will automatically obtain the Venus Uniform. You can change to a different outfit once you have maxed out Trust (500) for that player's Venus Uniform. For a list of all Scouts made available in 2020, see: Scouts (2020). For a list of all Scouts made available in 2019, see: Scouts (2019). Event Scout A regularly recurring Scout. Every new Event Scout coincides with the start and end of a new Event. Event Scouts match the theme of their respective Events. * 1 Scout costs 400 Venus Hearts or 1 Scout Ticket. * 1 Scout for 100 paid Venus Hearts available once per day. * 2☆ Contenders to 5☆ Legend players are always available. * Players with Event Point Bonus outfits are always available. * There are usually 4 special outfits for the Scout at the following rarities: 1x 5☆, 1x 4☆, 2x 3☆. * Examples: Christmas Event Scout, Maid Event Scout, Hinamatsuri Event Scout Vivid Scout A regularly recurring Scout used for most non-Event themed Scouts. There are two types of Vivid Scouts. * 1 Scout costs 400 Venus Hearts or 1 Scout Ticket. Clothing Themed Vivid Scout These Vivid Scouts follow a clothing theme. New Clothing Themed Vivid Scouts typically coincide with the end of an Event. * Players with Event Point Bonus outfits are available, albeit at halved Bonuses. * Examples: Swimsuit Vivid Scout, Casual Vivid Scout, School Uniform Vivid Scout Legend Vivid Scout These Vivid Scouts are currently the easiest way of obtaining a 5☆ initial rarity player and have the overall highest 5☆ rates. * Example: Legend Vivid Scout Eleven Scout A Scout featured on the 11th day of every month. Each Scout gives 1 Eleven Ticket instead of a Dream Ticket. Eleven Tickets may be used at the Exchange. Eleven Ticket Exchange includes all current and past Eleven Scout outfits. * 1 Scout costs 400 Venus Hearts * Eleven Tickets are converted to Dream Tickets 5 days after the Scout if not used. * Player outfits from past Eleven Scouts may recur. * Actual duration is MONTH/10 01:00 UTC ~ MONTH/12 00:59 UTC. * Example: Eleven Scout Shiratori Scout This Scout always has 10 players available. This Scout features no dupes, and each Scout is guaranteed 1 out of the 10 Shiratori Outfits. This feature does not carry over to the next Shiratori Scout, i.e. if the player is in the next Shiratori Scout, you may dupe them again. * 1 Scout costs 680 Venus Hearts. * You can only do this Scout a maximum of 10 times each Scout. * Only x1 Scouts can be undertaken. * 1☆ Rookie players may also appear on this scout. * For a list of all Shiratori Scouts, see: List of Shiratori Scouts. Revival Scout This scout features reruns of old outfits. Grants a guaranteed outfit with every 10x Scout. There have been four types of Revival Scouts. Early revival scouts combined new and old outfits together as a Vivid Scout with no guarantees. This was changed with the Maid Revival Scout. * 1 Scout costs 400 Venus Hearts or 1 Scout Ticket. Event Revival Scout This Revival Scout features Event Scout outfits and the corresponding Event's Division 1/2/3 match drop. * Examples: Maid Revival Scout, Setsubun Revival Scout Clothing Themed Revival Scout This Revival Scout features clothing themes from Event and Vivid Scouts. * Example: Swimsuit Revival Scout Ranking Revival Scout This Revival Scout features Ranking outfits of multiple Events. * Example: Ranking Revival Scout Complete Revival Scout This Revival Scout features every outfit from all past Events and Scouts. * 10x Scout for 4000 paid Venus Hearts one time only. * Example: New Year's Guaranteed Outfit Scout Friend Scout This Scout uses in-game resources only. No outfits can be obtained besides Venus Uniforms. It is assumed all players of 1☆ to 3☆ initial rarities are obtainable from this scout. * 1 Scout costs 100 Rental Points. * Cosmic Hourglasses, Skills, Drills, Fame, and Trust items are obtainable. * Does not give a Dream Ticket for Scout Hina Scout Tutorial Scout. Can be rerolled unlimited times, until you choose a player. After choosing a player, you cannot reroll again. * Only available at the start of the game. * For a list of all players, see: Tutorial Gacha. Duplicate Players If you scout a duplicate player, that player's Fame Points will be increased by an amount equivalent to the rarity of the Outfit obtained (including Venus Uniforms). If you scout a duplicate player, but at a higher rarity, the player will automatically increase to that rarity, and accumulated Fame Points will also be applied. If the player is already at 6☆, you will receive the amount in Fame items instead, for use on other players. Category:Help